


An X-Treme Reaction

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A misunderstanding during a WX fan fic discussion leads to a first time.





	An X-Treme Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"I need to talk to you!" Daniel slammed Jack's office door closed as he entered, pacing back and forth, breathing ragged.

"What is it?" Jack muttered, not taking his eyes from the computer, fingers sailing over the keyboard and mouse, doing the things that a 2IC of the most important military base on the planet should be doing: Saving Bart and Lisa from an untimely end in the dungeon of Comic Book Guy.

"Jack, this is important...life threatening...end of the world stuff."

"Dammit Daniel, I've been trying for a week to get past this level. I nearly had it, but thanks to you and your interrupting, Bart was just fried to a crisp and you don't want to know what happened to Lisa. And Millhouse...."

"I'm sure Millhouse got what he deserved," Daniel sighed. "He always does." He nudged Jack's chair aside and went online, standing back to point at the screen. "People are writing Danning/Levant stories and posting them on the internet."

Jack shrugged, pushing his chair forward to reset the game. "I read them all the time."

Daniel's mouth dropped open. "You...you do?"

"Yes, I do. You've never read one?"

"I didn't know they existed until today. I did a Google search to catch up on the episodes I missed while I was...gone...and I found it."

"X-Treme fan fiction," Jack chuckled. "Some of it is pretty good."

Daniel blinked, eyes darting around, thinking. He finally took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of the desk. "Let me see if I understand this. *You* read Danning/Levant fan fiction?" Jack nodded. "You think it's okay for people to be writing stories about....?"

"Yeah," Jack interrupted, "so much of it is me and you."

"It's 'you and I', Jack," Daniel teased.

"Whatever. We are the *only* two people who can understand what the Colonel and his archaeologist feel when they travel via wormhole to another galaxy; we've lived it. And, thanks to Martin, some of our own...personalities...have made their way into the characters."

"Like Levant's coffee addiction," Daniel added, "and Danning's love of beer."

"Among other things," Jack nodded, smiling at Daniel. 

"The other things Jack, the ones you've read in the fiction, do you really see the two of us like that?"

"Danny, everytime I read an X-Treme story, I don't see them. I see Jack and Daniel. I thought you knew. So much for three PhD's." 

"No, I didn't see. But I do now." Daniel slowly stood, taking off his glasses, pulling Jack to his feet, hands over Jack's shoulders, lacing his fingers behind Jack's neck. "It's taken me eight years to figure it out." He smiled as he moistened his lips, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon Jack's lips. 

"Daniel? What are you doing?" Jack was surprised at his voice; it was almost a squeak.

"Shut up Jack." Daniel's hands slid into Jack's hair, kissing him again, this time a little harder. His tongue slid out, licking Jack's lips, the lips slowly parting, allowing him to caress Jack's tongue with his own. Daniel backed up, the two men moving toward the couch. He turned as they neared it, sitting Jack down, breaking contact, sinking to his knees. "Good things come to those who wait."

Jack just wondered what the hell was going on. One minute they were discussing Wormhole X-Treme fan fiction, the next Daniel had his tongue down his throat and then...WHAT THE....?!

There was *no* fucking way that Daniel was kneeling between his legs undoing his pants. His ass did *not* just lift up so Daniel could get his pants down. His dick was *so* not being stroked by his archaeologist through his boxers. Uh-uh, no way, no how; Doctor Daniel Jackson did *not* just reach into his boxers flap, wrap a hand around his dick, pull it out and suckle the tip. And was that a deep moan from his own throat?

Jack knew he *had* to do something to stop this. No matter how good it felt, he was an officer in the USAF; he was second in command of the most important military facility on the planet; he was Daniel's CO. There was also the matter of the well known 'don't ask, don't tell' and the lesser known 'don't do'.

And when curious baby blues glanced up at him, he made the only logical choice...he wrapped his fingers in Daniel's hair, slid Daniel's mouth down, moaning louder as warm lips covered his cock. 

"Oh God Daniel...."

Daniel moaned himself as he lifted his head. "You think I'm a God, Jack?" He sucked down half of Jack's dick, evened his breathing, stretching his lips to swallow to the root. As Daniel pulled back, he slid his teeth along the length, wrenching a groan from Jack. "I'll take that as a yes." He sucked on the tip, jerking Jack a bit faster, the hands tightening in his hair, shoving his head down. Daniel's tongue began to tease, driving Jack into a frenzy, thrusting his cock so deep it touched the back of Daniel's throat.

"Daniel...ahh yes...more...."

Daniel wanted to give him more...much more. His head bobbed up and down, sucking Jack harder, humming and moaning, hands moving down, undoing Jack's bootlaces, pulling them off. The pants followed, but the boxers were another story. Taking them off meant he had to stop sucking Jack's cock...and right now he was quite happy sucking Jack into oblivion. As the body beneath his began to spasm, Daniel grabbed Jack's ass, digging his nails in, teasing the length with his teeth again. 

Jack chose that moment to open his eyes, meeting Daniel's, letting himself go, flooding Daniel's mouth with his come. He felt for sure he was going to pass out, trying to focus. He felt Daniel's mouth leaving him, heard Daniel rummaging in a drawer, the rustling of clothing being removed, eyes cracking open to see Daniel's underwear disappearing, a couch cushion being placed on the floor. Before he could protest, Jack was pulled to the floor, a cushion laid beneath his head, knees pushed up, ass bared.

"Sunscreen's the best I can do."

It took Jack's brain a whole two seconds to figure out what Daniel meant and he started to raise himself. It was one thing for Daniel to give him a blow job, albeit a cosmic, mind-altering, brain zapping blow job, but it was another to let Daniel..."OH FUCK!" Jack had *never* felt a tongue *there* before.

"We'll get there," Daniel practically moaned, licking harder, spreading Jack's cheeks with one hand so he could dip his tongue in again. His other hand managed to open the lotion, rubbing some onto his fingers, slowly easing one in beside his tongue. Daniel felt Jack tense up, clenching his ass tightly. "Jack, please tell me that I'm not the first...."

Jack braced himself on an elbow, reaching out to blindly steal a kiss, devouring those lips, briefly wondering why he'd never noticed how luscious Daniel's lips were before this moment. He finally let go, replying with a soft "Yes." He searched Daniel's eyes, saying the words that popped into his head. "I love you." He felt the smile forming and said it again, the revelation lifting a previously unknown weight from his shoulders. "I love you." The words flowed freely as he took Daniel's hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the palm. "Love me?"

"Always." One word from Daniel, but it conveyed everything. Any further words he might have wanted to say were quickly forgotten as his fingers were sucked, one by one, into Jack's mouth. By the time Jack reached his thumb and began to suck it, Daniel was rubbing against him...friction, heat, bliss...Jack's eyes rolled back and the room began to spin. "You okay?" 

Jack grinned stupidly. "Thought I was going to faint." 

"No fainting yet." Daniel attempted to shift Jack over, but Jack held firm, facing his newfound lover.

"Have to see you Danny. It's important to me."

"It could hurt like that Jack. More so then if you move to your...."

"Doesn't matter. I *have* to see you."

"Okay Jack, whatever you want." Daniel pushed Jack's legs up and back, hands gripping Jack's ass, holding him open again. "Ready to be fucked?"

"Fucked?" Jack shifted his legs onto Daniel's shoulders. "Somehow I didn't think *that* word, in *this* context*, was part of your vocabulary."

"It's not, but I figure it is in yours. Now, answer the question. Do you want to be fucked or not?"

"No." Jack's eyes narrowed at Daniel's surprised look. "I want you to make love to me."

Daniel leaned forward, cock self-guiding, resting at Jack's virgin hole. "I've had fantasies about this, about you bottoming for me."

"Dreams can come true, it can happen to you, if you're...."

Daniel silenced him with a kiss. "It's fairy tales and if you sing one more note this ends right now."

"Shut up and show me Daniel; show me how much you love me." As Daniel entered, Jack closed his eyes, fighting the pain, fighting the scream that was trying to fight its way from his throat. The head pushed past the tight opening and Jack split his lip biting back another scream. The pain was excrutiating. 

"Relax...shhhh...." Daniel soothed as best he could.

Jack met Daniel's eyes and did as he was told, feeling Daniel slide further in, hands gripping Daniel's shoulders, holding on for dear life. "I love you so much...." He pushed back hard, feeling Daniel's balls slapping his ass. He shifted a bit, hoping for some comfort, feeling the sudden and intense rush of pleasure.

Daniel noticed the look and grinned himself. "Prostate." It took a few more thrusts until he hit it again, Jack's mouth opening, no sound forthcoming. Daniel pulled back, moving in again, watching Jack's face. He closed his eyes then, letting all the feelings move through him, feeling Jack's ass around his cock. This was pure love, pure lust, pure *everything*. His hand found its way around Jack's thickened cock and he stroked hard and fast, wanting their release to be together. He came quicker then he intended, with a soft sigh, nearly collapsing but catching himself. "For me...do it for me Jack...."

Jack came with a literal roar, hands grabbing Daniel by the hair, pulling their mouths together. He was in heaven, then whimpering as he felt Daniel leaving him. "Danny don't...not yet."

"I'd stay like this for the rest of eternity if I could and you know it," Daniel told him, moving out ever so slowly, a bit upset himself that they couldn't stay like that. "I never knew anything could be so...." 

"I know, Daniel. Me too." 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Daniel sounded concerned as he stroked Jack's hair, kissing the top of his head. 

Jack tilted his head, lips meeting Daniel's for a long, drawn out kiss. "You could never hurt me." He smiled mischievously. "Can we practice some more later?" 

"YeahSureYouBetcha," came Daniel's flippant reply.

"Dan...."

*KNOCK*

"Colonel, I wanted to...." Sam stood there, frozen on the spot, blinking a few times, wondering if she were hallucinating.

"Oops." Daniel had the good grace to blush. "I forgot to lock the door."

"What is it Major?" Jack asked nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that he was in Daniel's arms, both men naked and sweaty.

"I...I...."

"What? You never saw two men post-coital before?" He snickered as her face grew deep red. "And before you say anything, you should know that wonderboy here molested me, so blame him. I was quite happy playing a video game." Daniel slowly turned his head, meeting Sam's eyes, slowly nodding. "Ya see. He even admits to it. Now, whatever it is you wanted, you'll have to wait."

Sam just nodded. "Y-y-yes sir." She backed up to the door. "I'll lock it on my way out."

"Good," Jack couldn't help the snicker. "By the way, Detective Shanahan is doing work on level twenty-four. Maybe you can invite him to your lab for further SGC...training."

Sam regained her composure. "Yes sir. And *I* will remember to lock the door." She quickly left, swiping her key card as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Smart-ass Major," Jack muttered, kissing Daniel before getting to his feet, pulling Daniel up with him, the two men gathering their clothing. "I have to give Hammond my report on P3S-whatever so I can leave this base," he said matter-of-factly, fixing his pants and shirt. 

"That's okay." Daniel lowered his eyes. "I wanted to catch up on some DVD's so I'm gonna go home."

Jack studied his new lover's face, reading it, wondering (not for the first time) if he should smack Daniel upside the head. His Danny was so clueless, not to mention insecure...and so cute when he was confused. Who exactly was the innocent party here? Wrapping his arms around Daniel, Jack pressed his groin against Daniel's ass, whispering in his ear. "Wait for me. We'll go home together."

"Home?"

"Yeah, home. To my house."

"You want me to come to your house?"

"Actually," Jack turned Daniel's face to his, "I want you to come *in* my house and preferably in my bed." He grinned. "Can I start calling it *our* bed? Or maybe our house? Home? Abode? Barracks?"

"Barracks?"

"We could do a lot of training."

Daniel's eyes widened. "JACK!"

"What? I'm still a novice at this guy/guy thing. I figure I could use some lessons and you are just the man to teach me."

"Teach you what?" Daniel was a bit wary. This *was* Jack he was dealing with.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe 'Cocksucking 101'? That little trick you did with your tongue when you...." He nearly said 'gave me a blow-job', then thought better of it; it sounded too crass. "....had me deep in your throat. Now that was amazing."

"How about you read me your favorite slash story and we can act it out?" 

"What's slash?" Jack asked. "And why would we want to act it out?"

"Uh, Jack, earlier, when I asked you about Danning/Levant stories, you said you had read them."

"Well of course I read 'em Daniel. Action, adventure, some romance...."

"Wait a second Jack, I'm not talking about your average, standard 'X-Team saves the world' type of stuff. I mean I am, but the ones I was talking about were...Danning and Levant."

"Yeah and....? That's what I like. The fics that feature the two of them. Saving the world, killing evil aliens, having a good time."

"Jack, the ones I'm talking about feature Danning *and* Levant...together."

"Those are the ones *I'm* talking about Danny."

"No Jack. *Together*."

It took a moment for Jack to figure it out. "There are fics where they do the horizontal mambo?"

"Crudely put, but essentially, yes," Daniel smirked.

"What *exactly* do they do?"

"What we did, only they're more adventurous."

"More adventurous?"

"Well there was one I read where they did it in General Clarkson's office, one in the embarkation room, in a tent, in Danning's truck...."

"We are *not* doing it in my brand new truck."

"What about in *my* brand new truck?"

"Since when do you have a new truck?"

"Jack, I still have fourteen months of back pay coming. And I saw this ad for the new Expedition. There's enough room for us to...practice."

"With my knees Daniel? They're sore enough from what we just did."

"I know lots of positions."

"I just bet you do." He put his arm around Daniel's shoulders. "And, uh, Daniel, are you going to say it?"

"Say what?"

Now it was Jack's turn to look crestfallen. "Nothing. It's not important." Jack kissed him one last time before picking up his report and heading for Hammond's office. 

Daniel just shrugged and went to *his* office to print up some work to keep Nyan busy. As he sat at his computer it suddenly hit him and he called Hammond's office, asking to speak with Jack. 

"Jack, just so you know, I love you too." 

FIN


End file.
